Fields of Hope
by Arh.581958
Summary: EDITED!...What hope does Wolfram ever have for Yuuri to choose him to love? It’s rather dim, especially when he’s up against some awfully gorgeous noblewomen of Shin Maroku. But one thing is for sure being different has its perks. YuuRam They rock!
1. Two Halves

**Fields of Hope**

Summary: What hope does Wolfram ever have for Yuuri to choose him to love? It's rather dim, especially when he's up against some awfully gorgeous noblewomen of Shin Maroku. But one thing is for sure; being different has its perks. **YuuRam ((They rock!))**

**Edited! Now at the whopping word count of 6'700 flat! Tell me if you like this version better. **

**Special thanks to _Enzeru_**, **an anonymous first reviewer of this fic. **

**Thank you all so much again!**

* * *

The grand ball prepared as the welcoming of the new king, and the final declaration of peace through out the land, was nearing. It was only a few days preparations away, two to be exact. Changes in the palace grew apparent as the night for the grand ball was just around the corner. The vast hall slowly filled with a breathtaking assortment of flowers; lilies, 'Beautiful Wolfram', 'Conrad Stands Upon the Earth', 'Cecile's Passion', 'Gwendel's tense', roses, carnations, and much more in variety and quantity, decorations too leisurely came to embrace the magnificent arch of the hall's entrance. Vibrant cloths and tapestry carefully hung to frame the scenic view of the glorious French-arched windows. The hall is self was splendidly done as wonderfully created glass chandeliers sparkling with candle lights shone through its immense space. The garden, pretty as it was, its brilliance grew ten-fold as the Mazoku gardener laced the bushes, trees, grass and vines with blossoming flora using Maryoku, gather a bit of help from Anissina's 'Make-The-Palace-Beautiful-With-Blossoming-Flowers-That-Will-Compliment-The-Night-Air-And-Freshen-The-Morning-Breeze-Kun'.

"There so pretty!" Doria, the helper in the red attire gawked at the energetic feel the growing flowers on the vegetation were emitting.

Lazannia, the one in green, pulled her by her locks in haste. "True they are pretty, admire them later, Doria. We still have about a hundred table settings to arrange!"

The people's joy was also clear for the long awaited return of the new Maou; everyone was like busy buzzing bees as they too prepared for the ball. The wives and children were going back and forth to prepare to this festivity to which their king has joyously invited all of the town's folk, unlike previous Maous come to date. They were particularly haste to prepare their daughters in hope of the king choosing her as the queen to stand by his side.

"But mother! I do not wish to go, I wish to go back to the farms and help brother with his work, along with Gianna and Presia" A young Mazoku girl with unbelievably long auburn tresses flooding her back complained to her mother as she was suited for her gown.

"Nonsense child! With luck you might be the next queen to stand by his majesty." Her mother, an elderly woman with traces of beauty in her earlier years replied, inserting another pin into the thin fabric of her daughters gown.

"But mother! Please!" The girl insisted, her hips slightly, causing her mother to unintentionally stab the precious flesh of her daughter's side. "Ah"

"Enough, 'tis only for one night. You may go back to the field in the morn in you wish"

"Ow"

Noblemen, women and children from human countries too were bid to come and join the celebration at night. Invitations were to Big Shimaron, small, Shimaron, Caloria, Cabalcade, and spread even in the far rural regions of the human territories. Even them especially prepared there daughters in hope for the Maou to choose his queen amongst them. But to others, they simply took this occasion a chance to once again visit their Mazoku friends and see the sun-like smile of the Mazoku king.

"Hm…what dress would you like to wear Beatrice-chan?" Flurin asked the human princess as she carefully chose some of the other item of the princess' clothing to wear.

"The one with blue ribbons on it and a bow on the back!" The young princess said confidently after some thought.

"Okay then, the blue with the ribbon and bow at the back" Flurin said with a smile as she folded the said article of clothing and placed it in the princess's trunk.

A knock on the pine door gently came, silencing further conversation.

"Thank you for helping my daughter so much, Flurin-san. Normally she'd make a huge tantrum before we pack" Hirsto Cruyff said moving through the door with a gently smile upon his fine features.

"Daddy!" Beatrice pouted at her father, folding her arms in the process.

"It's a pleasure Cruyff-san. Beatrice wasn't very difficult" Flurin replied with a smile on her lips as well, securing the lock in place.

"Hurry, the boat might leave us. Flurin-san, daddy, come on!"

While all around the land people hurried to make final arrangements for their destination to Shin Maroku, those inside the palace were in a rush to finish their preparations as well; the number of guards increased, the last of the vegetables were bought, the last of the table decorations were set, the last of the flowers carefully bloomed, and of course the sweeping, wiping and cleaning of the palace were made. However deep in the king's study their was a different problem that arose in the already tense situation.

"I HAVE TO WHAT!"

"HE HAS TO WHAT!"

Two simultaneous shouts were heard echoing from the palace, and even the birds in the near by forest agreed by flying away, coming from the king himself and his betrothed lips. Both didn't expect this, the untimely custom that would surely burn pangs of jealousy from the Maou's blonde betrothed.

Wolfram was the first to regain his composure, tossing the sun-like locks that came to cover his face as he headed towards Günter with blazing eyes and a vein coming from his pale temple. At this point not even the purple-haired pedophile dared to speak as he watched the soldier approach him. "What do you mean he has to dance with all the available maidens present?" He bellowed at the helpless adviser, clutching Gunter by his white robe and pulling the powerless man closer. "But…that'd take forever!" The king's claim was silently heard from the background.

"You didn't mention this before…besides-" The prince paused for a moment, glancing towards his so-called husband-to-be for a second "-…he has me" His barely audible mutter escaped his breathe as he let Gunter down on the ground with a painfully loud thud and looked at his fiancé with eyes burning with rage, as if daring the king to speak. The room was so hushed now, with the now setting sun turning the study a moody red.

"So what are you going to do Hennachoko?" He dangerously asked, looking at the demon king with such ferocity that could kill hundreds, throwing one of his hands to his side and the other in a tight fist on his side. Yuuri gulped, unconsciously fidgeting his black dress attire's collar, felling that the room was unexpectedly getting uncomfortably warm as he looked as his lover. They'd shared a kiss or two but Wolfram was still insecure about what the king felt for him. "Well…if it's a custom…then…" He tried to say slowly enough not to offend the blonde.

Wolfram had begun growing a popping vein on his forehead as he listened to his fiancé stammer. "Don't tell me you're going to do it!" He yelled angrily, tightening the fist of his right hand. Yuuri stopped his stammering and started fidgeting his black top. "Ano…I--"

"Hmph!" Wolfram crossed his arms, not even bothering to let the raven-haired boy answer him properly or at least try to explain his assessment. "If that's you're decision, then fine! I'm going to bed" He said moving to the door and slamming it behind him. Yuuri sighs as he watched yet another ornament fall of the wall of his study.

His gaze remained there for awhile then moving on to Gunter,sighing in the process. "Why must you only inform me of this custom two days before the celebration, Gunter?" _'I could have cooled that firey head of his if we had known earlier'_ He added silently standing to pick the fallen frame on the floor and going back to his desk, dropping onto the chair with fatigue. "Well Heika, We –I— was busy with the preparations for the ball and Anissina kept me up with her inventions. I would have informed you sooner if she had not kept me" Gunter apologized turning a sickly blue as he remembered the torture he was forced to endure. "Excuse me, he---" His sentence was cut short as he hurriedly fled for the nearest comport area.

Yuuri sighed. "Pray that I can cool off Wolfram's head before the party." 'I wouldn't want my koi not having a good time' with that thought the demon king walked out the study in search for his fiancé, leaving Gunter crying after him.

"Are you alright your majesty?" the ever so familiar voice of the man who gave Yuuri his name came from behind, as he looked upon the seemingly depressed Maou. "It's Yuuri, Konrad, _Yuuri_. You're the one who gave me my name remember?" Yuuri somehow managed to say with a slight smile as he stopped to lean against one of the palace's old stone walls fro support.

"Yuuri, then. Are you alright? You seem depressed."

"No, it's just…" Him voice trailed off as he heard the unmistakable sound of his daughter scream. "Greta!" He shouted his voice no longer the previous one filled with sadness, but the voice of a father worrying for his only daughter. With the speed of a cheetah and the sudden burst energy he ran towards the direction it came from. "Heika!" Konrad shouted after him, trying to catch up with his majesty.

"What happened, Greta!" He bellowed as he broke the door to his daughter's chambers with one kick afraid of the worst for his adopted child, but as soon as he did he was met with an abnormally animal shaped pillow in his face before his mind could register what he saw inside. "Get out Yuuri-otousan!" she shrieked throwing another animal shaped pillow. This time Yuuri was able to doge the foreign object, only to be pushed out as Anissina came in and closed the door. "Don't worry, heika, there is nothing to fear. Your daughter is safe" She said smiling as she closed the door with a devilish glint in her eye.

He had just heard his daughter shriek and he can't even do anything, thing was unacceptable for the Maou. "Let me in! What's happening! Greta! Anissina-san!" He roared banging on the door in the process, soon his hands became sore, turning swollen and red. "Heika, I think you should trust Anisinna-san. Please" Konrad stopped him from doing further damage on himself and the wooden mahogany door with the light weight of his hand on the king's shoulder. "But Konrad, Greta…" He trailed off as he saw Konrad smile gently at him. He turned to leave, giving a heartfelt sigh of relief

Night fall came quickly to the overly stressed castle to much of everyone's relief, soon it was time for Yuuri to retreat to his chambers for a well deserved rest. "I think I'll take a bath first" He thought a loud stretching his arms far above his head, stretching some aching muscles on his back, gathering his change of clothes from the drawer, her nonchalantly headed for the private bathing area reserved for the Maou only. Upon entering he closed the doors and let the warm heat of the area cover his body. He removed his clothing and slowly stepped into the water, easing his sore body to the water's temperature, closing his eyes in the process. "ah" he groaned moving deeper into the hot water, that soon loosened his stingy muscles.

The sound of someone going out of the water caused him to open his eyes again and turn around to look as the intruder, only to have his sight caught on a very wet and a very naked prince. It was a pity that the steam was blocking so much from his view. "Wolfram…" The young Mazoku prince immediately had a towel securely wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from the wet locks stinking to his face. He didn't even bother looking at the king; instead he swiftly finished dressing into his undeniably girlish night garb, while having his back turned to Yuuri. "Chotto matte…" the king tried to call out, but it was too late. The prince had already left the steamy hot bath with the towel used to dry his hair. .

After the incident in the bath, Yuuri quickly finished his bath as well, wanting to talk to the prince. He finished dressing and headed to the room he shared with his engaged without another moment to spare, silently praying to find the golden-haired prince there. But he wasn't when Yuuri finally did reach their room, he found it empty and the bed void of any sight of inhabitance, and the whole room just flowed with the aura of nothingness. "Wolfram, where are you?" He said thinking aloud again, but feeling too drowsy from all the events happening recently, his need to search for his fiancé was wiped clean from his head as he found himself drifting off to bed and unconsciously bringing the pillow closer as it still smelled of his fiancé's sweet scent. He also found himself searching for the nightly warmth from the blonde that radiates the entire bed at night. "Wolfram…"

In his own bedroom, not too far from the Maou's chambers, Wolfram too drifted off to his cold slumber in his own room, the one he previously stayed in before the whole engagement happened, hugging into one of his rarely used pillow, which too was covered with frilly pink, and breathe in deep and slowly. As the sandman finally sprinkled his dust on the Mazoku prince one word was uttered from those soft pink lips "Yuuri…"

Outside the moon was the only witness to the star-torn lovers, so desperately torn apart by fate, yet their souls constantly reaching out for each other, even if only in their dreams. And as the wind sings its soft melody for the flowers to dance with it, a particular flower found its way the lover's separate windowsills, the Phlox flower. Maybe it is destiny, that their souls are two halves, united as one.


	2. Being Different

**Fields of Hope**

**

* * *

**

Wolfram gave a groan at the unwanted sunlight peaking through his window. "Go away sun…" He mumbled sleepily trying to block the offending brightness making its way through his silk sheets. "Fine!" he yelled sourly, flinging the sheet away from him, as he stepped from the bed and began to dress. This was strange; he didn't feel like dressing with the same blue uniform blazer today, nor did he feel the urge to comb him hair like he did every morning. So he didn't. He dressed in the uniform, all articles of clothing except the blue blazer than usual hung on his shoulders. Then he noticed a small magenta color on by the window. Deciding to open the pane, he walked over to the glass and gently lifted it up. As soon as he did, the small magenta flower flew away with the flower laced wind softly touching his pale face.

Thankfully the day passed fast, with all the preparations going on, the two lovebirds didn't even get a chance to meet the whole day. It was only breakfast in which the two shared. Sadly the room that morn had an uptight atmosphere, no one bother to say a word nor did anyone bother to do anything more than what was called for. To put it simply, everyone just ate their freshly baked bread made from goat's milk, newly prepared beef soup from Doria's homeland, and ripe wine from the vineyard. Lunch and dinner wasn't better, a lapse in their schedule made the lovers unable to meet; Yuuri was able to eat by noon, but Wolfram was still busy with the preparations for the guard to-do list, he didn't get to eat until late afternoon.

Wolfram quietly walked through the now flower graced garden, trying not to gawk at its metamorphosis; from the green leafy rows of seemingly unending bushes to the energetic colors that filled the bushes appearing to last forever, beyond the horizon. The saccharine scent of flowers mixed with the cool afternoon breeze that brought tingles up to his thinly covered upper skin seemed to ease away his worries of the event to come the next day. Again the wind blew, singing its graceful melody, bringing the flowers to gleefully dance with the harmony. Petals flew into the air around him, it really seemed that the flowers were dancing to him.

A hint of magenta caught his sight. Wolfram could do nothing more but look for where the magenta colored flower had come from. It was over there! Near the foot of one bush, not fare from where he was standing. He slowly walked towards it, as if afraid to ruin the harmonic dancing of nature around him. Closing in on the color enriched bush, he found the undeniable hint of magenta. He stopped, to admire the small fragile magenta flowers. His fingers unwilling drifting themselves to hover above the flora, but not touching.

Yuuri finally had come to see Wolfram in the yard, as the young soldier stopped to examine the familiar flower he had seen earlier, caught by his windowsill tapestry. A smile slowly curved itself on the Maou lips as he watched his beautiful fiancé be embraced by everything that was around him. Even the prince looked strange to him, it wasn't very often you see a Mazoku soldier forget, or rather choose not to, wear his uniform blazer.

"Nice choice of flowers, your highness" a sweet voice he knew all too well came from behind him, appearing to stop the magic that flowed around him.

"Elizabeth-imouto I think were way passed formalities already" He quickly stood and turned to greet his childhood friend, who felt much more like a sister to him, taking one of her hands for the traditional greeting by kissing her hand. "Wolfram-nii, won't your fiancé, get mad if he sees you doing such an act?" She innocently asked, taking back her hand.

With the comment Wolfram fought a growing frown, not to mention an unwanted feeling in the pit of his stomach. Silence awkwardly spread thickly thought the air. Elizabeth was the one to notice it first. She moved behind her older brother and gently folded her skirt, enabling her to crouch down and gently caress the flowers previously looked upon by him. "Their, beautiful…" She whispered, touching a petal with her finger tips.

"huh, yes?" Wolfram blinked as if taken out of a trance, looking back at his younger sister. The blonde-purple-eyed girls too turned her head to look at her brother standing over her. "The flower, Phlox…" she whispered again, her voice trialing off as she turned her attention back at the magenta colored flower. "…it rarely blooms, even in the rural regions of the land. Mother often told me of the tale of this flower; may **P-**peace, **H-**hope, **L-**love, **O­-**a ring, loops, it means never ending, **X-**parallel lines intersecting, two souls together. It's the symbol for two halves being united, two hearts being bound by destiny, two souls being intertwined as one. One it blooms, two souls will forever be bonded with peace, hope, love, that stays eternally, with each other…"

Unfortunately for Yuuri, he couldn't stand too long and drool over his lover as he was suddenly pulled away by one of the maids, asking what table arrangement to set up on the tables. The king was forced to wait in their chambers until the moon once again shone high above the sky with the stars dancing around it, but still the wolf did not return to its den. With this the Maou grew worried about his lover's whereabouts.

"Heika, what are you doing at this time?" Gwendal spoke as he saw the demon king while doing his nightly arounds. "Ano…-" He trailed off not knowing how to say it or how to explain the situation; dirrayed hair and everything. "---have you seen Wolfram anywhere? I haven't been able to see him since this breakfast" He finally blurted out, fumbling with his blue night shirt. "I believe he had retreated for the nigh, heika" The oldest of the brothers replied going back to his patrol. "Oh thanks!" He said running off, leaving loud echoes to fill the hall, then realization hit him.

"Ano…Gwendal…do you know where it is!"

"Down the hall and to your right!" came the muffled response from the previous Maou eldest son.

Yuuri followed the brief directions and realized it was very hard to follow. "What the heck? Why are there are so many doors here!" He practically yelled when he saw that the whole hall was covered with doors, left and right. Suddenly the slight moving of the door knob caught his attention; "Noisy…" the familiar mumbling voice of his fiancé came through one of the doors, just a few feet away from where he stood.

There he stood, Wolfram all in his frilly pink night gown glory, rubbing his emerald eyes, with a hand brought up to wipe away the remains of sleep. "Wolfram…" Yuuri managed an audible whispered that flowed through the cold crisp night air. "The Mazoku prince finally realized who was at his door, "Yuuri? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice going back to the one of an angered prince, hell-freezingly cold.

Yuuri shivered visibly from the cold wind slapping against his under protected skin. "What are you doing outside? And in your sleeping wear at that?" Wolfram gave a soft sigh, he may have sounded angry but that sigh gave his soul away. "Come on in, Hennachoko. You'll catch a cold" He whispered silently stepping aside to let the raven haired boy to come inside.

There was no light in the room probably because it was a ghastly time of the night. But that wasn't the first thing Yuuri had noticed about the room. It was actually Wolfram; seemingly the tired prince had gone back to his peaceful slumber forgetting that his presence in the room. The prince's golden locks gently stuck on his face, with one hand stuck underneath the pillow and the other carelessly thrown in front of him as he lay sideways on the bed. A blanket placed carelessly over himself as it only covered partially his body, making obvious that he was curled lightly into a ball as he slept.

He didn't know what power had gone over his body but her felt the urge to grow closer to the fire wielder seeing him visibly shiver. His body didn't want to follow his orders as he approached the pale beauty on the bed, but there was another thing that caught his attention. A magenta flower tucked into on of Wolfram's neatly folded blazers on the chair. "That flower…"

_The flower that had perched itself on his tapestry that morning. _

"Phlox…" The flower's name came instantly without hesitation as he found his body kneeling next to the bed to stroke sun kissed locks away from his koi's pale face. Wolfram was thankful for the warmth but awakened with it, shifting slightly to face Yuuri fully before cracking open one of his eyes, that soon followed by the other. "Yuuri…what are you doing in my room?" He spoke so softly, bring one hand to the Maou face while moving to give his king some space to occupy. Yuuri gave a gentle smile and took up the space gratefully, embracing the slim body close to him, "I missed you of course" he mumbled near the prince's nape. The answer was enough for Wolfram and he simply shifted back to lie his back on Yuuri's chest, feeling an arm lock itself onto his waist, legs intertwining in his own, a head snuggling closer to his neck and finally feeling one of Yuuri's hand grasping his own and interlacing there fingers. "Yuuri, will you still dance with the women tomorrow?"

He felt the other stiffen for a moment "I mean it's okay to want to dance with women…I know that I never can compete to them…" he pauses and breathes in fighting back the water from staining his emerald eyes. "…I mean...I don't have …_breast_…and I'm a…male…" his voice trailed off, not wanting to choke out a sob if he spoke any further.

Then his bed partner relaxes again to answer "I still have to dance with them—" Yuuri paused to bring one of Wolfram's hands to his lips "I know you're different…—", at the answer of the other Wolfram felt that it was his turn to stiffen. Yuuri brought the hand from his lips and bringing the inside flesh of the pale hand to his lips instead "That's why, my last dace is only for you" he finished, closing the gap from his lips to the silky flesh. His koi relaxed, feeling that maybe Yuuri did really love him. At least he knew he was special, even if it was in a different way.


	3. Whole

**Fields of Hope

* * *

**

The eldest son of Cabalcade was the first to arrive the palace that morning, along with his daughter and the wife of Caloria. Of course, up at an early dawn, the king greeted them with his fiancée by his side. Yuuri and Wolfram and Yuuri were greeted with the shiny-head greeting, or what Yuuri called the national Cabalcade greeting. "Woah shiny" The Wolf could only nudge his betrothed with and elbow to keep him from staring. "Cheater…" He muttered under his breath as he did so.

"Greta!" Beatrice's unexpected shriek surprised the couple, along with the rest of the castle's occupants. Soon they found unmistakably Greta walked out from the palace double-doors, holding out a bunch of flowers scrunched up in paper wrap. "Beatrice!"

"My, they sure do get along together, don't they?" Flurin commented as she stepped out of the carriage. "your majesty" she spoke, bowing her head low, as her skirts flowed bellow her ankles with her. "Flurin-san" Yuuri replied with a casual smile and he too bowed his heads. "Dorcas is here to show you your rooms. I suppose Beatrice would room with Flurin-san?" Wolfram spoke in his cold but none the less respectful tone as Dorcas came from the gardens.

"She asked last night if she could stay with Greta for the stay..."Flurin spoke with a hand slightly covering her blushing cheeks. "…with your permission of course heika" she continued smiling at his majesty. "That would be great!" Yuuri bellowed, raising his hands up to the air "Greta's been complaining about being too lonely these days. I'm sure Beatrice would be some help"

"I'll take Beatrice to Greta's room" Wolfram said again with so much pride yet still with respect. "Greta…"

Come time for lunch, Gunter came out of the blue screaming "Heika!" at the top of his lungs, as he banged to the majesty's study, making yet another one of the wall's ornaments fall off. Yuuri sighed, muttering "if not Wolfram, you…soon that walls is going to collapse" He coughed a bit making sure the adviser didn't hear what he had just said. "What is it Gunter?" He asked calmly putting down his writing feather, trying not to further provoke the white dressed man.

"What are we going to do heika? There aren't enough rooms to accommodate all the guests. Only about one-forth of the guess have arrived and the rooms are almost full! It would be a big gash on your reputation is this problem is not solved!" Gunter frantically told the Maou of the situation as tears welled up in his eyes as he pounced on the studies old oak desk.

"It really is unexpected—"Yuuri said thoughtfully, trying to think of a solution "—How many more guest have not been accommodated yet?" He asked, standing up from his previous sitting position.

Gunter took a long booklet out of his overgrown white coat and looked at his list and counted "about twenty more heika, with more still arriving"

"I see…and in your list…is there a greater number of females?" The king asked, something quite thoughtful was something not expected from his majesty. Gunter nodded.

Yuuri could think of nothing more to do but go and ask Ulrike if the female guests with no companions could stay in the original king's palace. "Get Ao, I'm going to the Original King's palace!"

"Your Majesty, even if you are the king, you cannot just enter…" some of the maidens tried to disagree with his sudden entrance, blocking the entrance with their bodies. "It is the original king's wish to let him in" a soft yet demandingly and ordering voice came from the castle.

"Ulrike!" he said happily, immediately getting of the black stallion and nearing the hand maiden. "Please, Ulrike, let the women stay they please stay here, there aren't any more rooms to accommodate all the guests…" He pleaded the maiden, with pleading puppy doggy eyes. The youthful maiden couldn't resist and failed to keep a small smile forming form her lips.

"I would like to gain the original king's permission first" She said, her small frame disappearing into the meditation room, with Yuuri praying to anyone above that the king would agree. She came back out after a few minutes. "The original king's permission has been granted. They are welcome to stay here Yuuri, I'll have the maidens prepare everything."

"Thank you Ulrike!" Yuuri sang giving the maiden a quick hug before he got back on the horse and made a run back to Blood Pledge Castle. "Oh Yuuri, who wouldn't fall for you…?"

"Gunter! The women are free to stay with Ulrike so let's get them settle!" He yelled, riding the horse inside the castle, not bothering to get off the front steps.

Soon the guest slowly filled and left the reception area, and by the time all the guest were brought and rested in there rooms, it was only hours before the celebration started. The guest filled 400 of the 500 rooms in the palace and about half more as many in the original king's castle.

Now the celebration was about to start!

By mid-afternoon the guest started filling the grand hall, women of all hair colors, height and sizes filled the room; in pink, purple, blue, emerald and all the colors in the world possible. The wonderful decorations they had prepared awed most of the guests as they entered. Lighted candles hung above them with an invisible layer of Maryoku incase a candle might fall. Seemingly every cloth above them had a corresponding gown from one of the women. So it was terribly noticeable that the population of women was more compared to men. The orchestra played from the second level making there tune echo the hall, filling it with such wonderful music.

"Wolfram, come on I think we need to go already we need to go already"

"I don't want to wimp!"

"But you're my fiancé and **I'm **the host, it wouldn't be proper to be late."

"It'd be far too humiliating to have my _fiancé_ dance and cheat on me in front of everybody"

"Wolfram, it's only a custom. It's not like the dances mean anything"

Wolfram finally gave in with a 'hmph' and left the room, slamming the oak door behind him. His fiancé sighed, looking at the fallen piece of decoration beside the door. "Wolfram…what ever shall I do with you?"

"Come on Wolfram, don't be like this!" Yuuri begged after his fiancé, who stormed out of the room again, causing yet another ornament to fall to the ground. "Wolfram please!" he said softly this time, finally capturing his lover by the wrist.

"I don't want to!"

"Here we go again, De ja vu! Wolfram, stop being so stubborn!" he angrily said as he pulled the blonde against him. "I said I don't—" his breathe and sentence was cut short as lips were molded against him own. Soon he felt a moan from his throat come up, wrapping his burying his fingers in smooth black locks. After much needed air, they broke apart, Wolfram still pink from the kiss, tried to fix himself.

His demon king gave him a very warm smile that made his stomach turn. "Now would you go with me?" giving out his hand to the prince he loves. Wolfram didn't answer; he just took the hand and interlocking their fingers, while the other skimmed to fix the king's now unruly hair.

As they entered the grand hall Yuuri's grip on his beloved's hand tighten as if afraid the blond would drift away. The pale hand interlaced with his gave a slight squeeze as well. "I like holding your hand" He whispered as thy walked further into the hall being greeted by so many people.

"The new King of Big Shimaron?" Yuuri spoke as he shook hands with the finely garbed young man n front of him. "Yes, and this is my wife, Allissia"

Yuuri took her hand and kissed it, still holding onto Wolfram with his other hand, feeling it tighten considerably. "And this is my fiancée, Wolfram von Beilefield"

The king of Big Shimaron tried to kiss Wolfram's free hand, but was stopped by the demon king himself "I don't think that is necessary" He said, bowing before pulling Wolfram with him. "Sorry, it was—"

"Daddy!" Greta yelled lunging into bother of her fathers' arms

"Greta, you look beautiful!" Yuuri smiled, hugging his daughter, as Wolfram came behind Greta to take his turn to lift her. "My little princess" He spoke, giving her a smile that made Yuuri's stomach hatch butterflies. Her hair was ironed down flat with wavy ends in a fluffy, princess-like English gown complete with a small silver tiara. "So this was the surprise yesterday, hmm…" Yuuri thought conveniently taking their daughter slowly down from his beloved's arms as Wolfram combs her hair a bit more wither his hand.

"Heika," Flurin came with Beatrice by her side, who reached for Greta's hand.

"You too, Flurin-san and Beatrice-chan" He said with a smile. Beatrice wore her Azure blue gown with ribbons and a bow tie at the back and Flurin wore something similar in peach and satin lace.

The celebration progressed, soon the candle lights glowed more that the light of the early setting sun and the time was finally here for the New Maou to dance with all the available maidens present.

"Alright! All available maidens present here today will be honored to have a change to dance with the king himself, King Yuuri!" Gunter announced and even more women flocked over Yuuri. The king wasn't very happy at thins point, he'd only gotten a chance to give Wolfram a drink and now this, with out so more than a peck on the check, he was torn from his lover and his child. Then there was also the fact that they were so many maidens to dance with…Original king where are you now?

He so desperately tried to go back to where the blonde was but no avail, the more he tried the farther away he was danced to. _WOLFRAM!_

Yuuri had asked specifically for the Orchestra to play the shortest songs but still it didn't' matter, he had to dance and dance and dance until every one of the maidens were finished. His first dance was with a girl in a firey-red dress, the next was in a calm blue, next was one of ocean blue, then pale pink, then bright yellow…He soon grew tired, with all the colors, dance steps, women trying to chat away and same introductions and blushes, as the next stepped in. "Heika, it's a pleasure"

"Cheri-sama!"

"Hahawe!" Wolfram's voice was heard in the distance. He looked a bit saddened by the king's not so resentfulness of having to dance with so many women; on the contrary, the king seemed to be rather enjoying himself quite happily for the fact. This made the golden-haired prince's frown deepen. _What do I care anyway if the Hennachoko wants to dance with such gorgeous ladies? _He asked himself with a soft sigh forming from his lips.

The previous Maou took Yuuri's exhaustion to advantage, as she not so innocently danced them to her youngest son's direction, with more than a little spin necessary. "Cheri-sama.." Yuuri's voice trailed off, with the need to throw up the little contents that his stomach had.

Cheri moved, giving a wink to her son, who was seriously red-beet from his mother's antics, but the next girl cut in and Wolfram suddenly had the big urge to room out of the room that very second. So again the king had to dance, dance, dance, and dance some more.

"Good-evening, Heika. I'm Chritianna von Wincott" Her long red mane following her dance movement as she blushed from the boldness of her conversation.

"Shibuya Yuuri, pleasure—" He was cut short when the next girl cut in and again the same conversation.

Soon his legs got numb but still dancing. Bright cloths, wine, food, so many women, it wasn't a surprise he didn't notice that his fiancé has disappeared from where he left him and gone from the ball. It was already past midnight when he finished dancing with the last maiden and finally the celebration ended. Yuuri looked around, tired as he may be; the only thing that kept him going was the promise and prize of having his fiancé dance with him.

He looked around the hall but no sunlight haired soldier in a blue uniform sprung out.

"Konrad!"

"Yes, Heika?"

"Have you seen Wolfram?"

Konrad placed a hand no his chin to think. "He went back earlier, heika"

The answer made Yuuri frown straining his legs more than he was supposed to. "Wolfram!" He yelled going up the flight of stairs and charging to their bedroom. It was locked. "WOLFRAM! Open this door!" He couldn't take it anymore, his legs were so tired and numb "Please, open the door, Wolfram"

Wolfram refused with all his will to open the door, and buried himself closer to the Yuuri-scented warm pillows.

"HEIKA!"

He jolted out of her as he heard the frantic cry of his brother. Opening the door he found his fiancé being helped up from the door by her half human brother. "Yuuri…"

"Wolfram" Yuuri exclaimed leaving Sir Weller's side and wrapping his arms around Wolfram's neck. The blonde almost didn't catch the boy and stumbled from the added weight. "Yuuri, what are you…"

The door closed behind him and he spoke, holding onto Wolfram; his arms wrapped around the Mazoku prince's waist, caressing the small back through the pink night gown, their faces inches apart. "What are you doing here? Don't you want to dance with those beautiful women outside?...besides, I'm a man"

The demon king gave slight chuckle. "I'm danced with every single one" the king's reply made the Mazoku prince frown deeper. "then…?"

"I don't understand women, besides…I have you for a fiancé. What more do I dare ask for?"

He didn't respond, he didn't' move, but deep down Wolfram could ask for nothing more from his fiancé. His simply answer was to let his body be embraced by his king's warm arms. Yuuri suddenly shifted.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, pressing his lips close to Wolfram's cheek. "For what Hennachoko?"

"I promised you a dance, but I can't move any more" He said with a slight chuckle and humor in his voice, slipping a magenta flower in Wolfram's hand and interlacing it with his own.

Wolfram didn't respond. He simply slipping one pale arm around Yuuri's neck making his night gown fall a bit to expose his arm a little more, and closed the gap between there lips. "I always thought you were a cheater. You wimp" And at last the two halves became complete as they stood in the moonlight, arms wrapped around each other.

Outside the night breeze started to sing softly, lifting the flower petals and bringing them to dance just outside the king's chambers. Even the moon seemed to glow in perfection as the two lovers bore deep into each other's hearts and souls. The two lovers embraced, again only the moon paying witness to their silent embrace.

They were not moving, but anyone can tell that they were dancing to the music of there hearts…at last. Together to be intertwined forever, by something called the destiny.

**CRITICAL ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**This story is not yet finished, however I wanted to maintain the rating of below M, and so I am forced to cut this short. So to say that this one short is technically finished for those who do not wish to view the lemon, however for those who would like read the lemon I would be posting another fic, the continuation of this in the M section. If you are interested to read the up coming lemon after this, please inform me and so I can hurry up with that fic. **

**Lemons lover, if you can correct guess my age, I'd take the time to send you the lemon scene!**

**It came out longer than expected…**

**Also I haven't written in a couple of months now and I AM a bit rusty. This fic was written from 12 am to 6 am in the morning, and edited from 12am to 4am the following day. It's not proofread or edited. Please tell me of the corrections. I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**And if you did like this story enough to add this to your favorites or alerts list, please drop a review. It's kind of offending when you do that. **

**Thank you again. **

**-Arh.581958**


End file.
